Tragic Tales
by The Mystery is in the Words
Summary: A series of one-shots of Klaus and someone he's loved more than life itself, and how life was cruel enough to take her away from him. Mostly one-shots or two-shots. If you see a one-shot that you like review and I might continue and make it a multi chapter story. First one in 9/11, second on in the roaring twenties.
1. Kayla and The Twin Towers

_****_**Hey guys I know that I haven't been updating for a little while all of my classes suddenly decided to give out an hour of homework each so I just decided to post this little thing that I wrote a while ago to make up for it, but I promise that I will try to have a new chapter updated by tomorrow. **

**I hope that this makes up for it and I hope that all of you like it/ hate what happened. **

**My tribute to 9/11**

* * *

_**September 11 2001**_

_A small giggling erupted me from my sleep. I opened only one eye to look at the girl who had been lying next to me who was now on top of me. I smiled at her and pulled her down so that her head could lie on my chest. _

"_Good morning, love," she tried mimicking my accent, but failing miserable. I gave a genuine laugh at her before leaning up and placing a small kiss on her cheek. _

"_Good morning love," I replied playing with her soft black curls and getting lost into her soft brown eyes that were sparkling with mischief. I raised one of my eyebrows at her but she just giggled harder. "What's got you smiling so early love?" _

"_Happy birthday, Nik," she whispered getting up out of the bed and grabbing something from the cabinet drawer from beside the bed. I groaned in annoyance, I had specifically told her that I did not want to celebrate my birthday yet she didn't listen to me. _

"_I thought I told you that I didn't want to celebrate my birthday," I groaned when she returned to the bed with a small box in her hands. Her smile was lighting up the entire room with pure joy and love as she looked at me. _

"_Obviously I didn't listen," she said smirking at me handing me the box, "Now open it," she giggled with excitement. I sighed before taking the small box and opening the silver lid. What I saw made me sit up almost automatically with shock. I heard her giggle before sitting up with me placing her arms around my shoulders from behind me. I took the small stone from the box and just stared at it. _

_For centuries I had been obsessed with breaking the curse my mother had once placed upon me, but after meeting the woman behind me I realized that I didn't need to break the curse to be happy. I was only happy with her, but she had wanted me to continue to try and break the curse when she had first met me because she knew how much it meant to me. _

_The little white rock was staring right back at me with mockery that I hadn't forgotten. It still had the smooth surface that I remembered from before Katerina took it from me back in 1492. _

"_Well?" She asked nervously, "Do you like it?" I could only stare at her in shock. _

"_Where did you get this?" I asked her. _

"_One of your sources in the World Trade center had found a witch track it down, in an hour I have to go down and give him the money he wanted in exchange," she explained. I turned around and pulled her straight into my arms without hesitation burying my head into her hair. The scent of strawberries and vanilla filled my senses. _

"_You know that I don't need to break this stupid curse right?" she nodded her head, "Then why? Why are you so persistent in trying to get me to break it?" _

"_Because Nik I know how long and how much you've sacrificed to lift this curse," she said softly, "I know you don't want to lift the curse anymore, but one day what if you change mind and the time will have already passed to break it?" She started rambling but I stopped her with a peck to her lips. _

"_I love you," I said kissing her again. _

"_I love you too Nik," she responded her eyes staring into mine, "Now I have to go and pay the man, but tonight you will meet me at the top floor of the World Trade Center North tower and we will celebrate with a special dinner." I watched as she got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a simple red shirt and gray jacket. _

"_Be back soon love," I said as she grabbed her keys from her purse. She walked over to me and gave me a long kiss. _

"_I'll see you at dinner love," she tried once again mimicking my accent making me chuckle. _

"_You're horrible at mimicking accents love," I told her causing her to pout. _

"_Don't be mean Nik," she said, "I'll be back soon." _

_Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever see her again. _

**September 9, 2011 (the day the memorial opened) pretend that this is around the time that all the originals are around, but Ester hasn't tried to kill them yet. **

**Elijah pov **

Something was wrong with Niklaus. He wasn't in his usual controlling mood today instead he seemed actually depressed and on edge. Every time Rebekah tried talking to him he would just clutch something in his hand and stare at his watch. Almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. It wasn't even nine o clock yet and he already has killed both Kol and Rebekah for getting on his nerves. Finally at nine o'clock he grabbed a coat and left the mansion in a hurried manor.

"What's with Nik today?" Rebekah asked rubbing her neck that Nik had just snapped.

"How should I know?" Kol snapped rubbing his neck as well, "Where the heck did he go? I swear I'm going to break his neck so hard-."

"Enough," Mother said to all of us looking gravely at door where Niklaus had just ran through, "Today is a sad day for him, leave Niklaus alone."

What was she talking about? Rebekah huffed and ran out the door.

What a strange day.

**Niklaus pov **

It didn't take long for me to run down to New York where the World Trade Center memorial was being shown for the first time. Today was the tenth anniversary of the day that my life was destroyed, the day where my heart had shattered a million times. Another thing the curse had brought me to add to my misery was today. When the only person I had ever loved was taken from me.

I chuckled darkly to myself thinking about the irony of the situation from ten years ago. As it turned out the stone that she had thought was the moonstone happened to be a replica of the actual stone. So when she went to pay the man that had given her she had perished when the airplane crashed into the tower. I still remember that day too well.

_**9-11**_

_Flashback _

_I stared in my hand a small ring. A lapis lazuli ring with a small ring of diamonds around the stone with a silver band binding it all together. Tonight was going to be the night, the night that I proposed to herm the love of my life. _

_Suddenly it seemed as if the world shook as the small apartment rattled and I almost lost my footing. Smoke clouded up the window so that I couldn't see outside. What the bloody hell was going on? I ran down at lighting fast speed down to the lobby to figure out what was going on, but it was all chaos down there. Finally I had managed to capture one of the clerks. _

"_What's going on?" I compelled the man keeping eye contact. _

"_An airplane just crashed into the North tower of the World Trade Center," he spoke in a daze before coming again back to his own mind and running off to try and help the other people, but I was stuck on the spot. _

_She was in the North Tower. _

_End flashback _

A few stray tears left my eyes as I stood in line to enter the memorial, I could just compel my way to the front, but I knew that she wouldn't want me to do that. So I stood in line and waited until I was finally let into the new memorial. For a few moments I stood in awe at the new fountains that lie right where the foundation for the two towers. Finally gathering the courage I walked over to the fountain for the old North Tower and searched through the names.

When I found the one I was looking for I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears ran down my cheeks as I carved the name with my fingers imagining her curls in my hands when I used to play with them at night. I could imagine her soft eyes staring at me with excitement whenever she saw me.

Why her?

Why did she have to be taken from me so violently? When I had heard that there had been some survivors I had been overjoyed and so full of hope that she had been saved and was just waiting for me to pick her up in my arms and hold her until the end of time. I had ran over there as fast as I could and waited until I got word from the fire men. While I was there the second plane had crashed into the South Tower, and I could still remember the debris running into my eyes as I tried to keep them out of my eyes.

Then I got the worst new that shattered me.

She had died, she had been on the floor that was crashed by the airplane. They told me that she hadn't suffered at all that it was a quick death, but I didn't care about that at all. All I knew was that the one person that I had given a chance at love had just been taken from me. I remember taking that man and snapping his neck on the spot not caring if anyone had seen me. I had been so filled with rage that I had slaughtered several people that day.

Leaning down I picked up a flower that someone had dropped, a fire lily, her favorite flower. Twirling it in my fingers I took it twisted it so that it was attached to her ring. Then I placed it next to her name. I gripped the stone in my hands and almost broke it before I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I spun around and almost said her name before I saw who was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Rebekah gave me a small smile filled with sympathy before standing next to me.

"Who was she," she asked tracing the name softly.

"She was the most amazing person I had ever met," I replied tears still streaming down my face. "You know that this day she had actually wanted to celebrate my birthday with me? Did you know that I was going to ask her to marry me? Do you know what she got for me?" I asked as my voice shook.

"Nik-," Rebekah started but I just cut her off.

"The moonstone, she thought that she had finally found the moonstone for me so she went to the North tower ten years ago to pay the man for it, and do you know what was funny?" I turned to face my sister, "It was a fake the stone that she had died for wasn't the stone that I needed to break the curse, and she died for nothing."

"She didn't die for nothing," Rebekah said softly to me, "She died for you, for love." I couldn't take it anymore I almost fell to the ground sobbing, and I would have if Bekah hadn't caught me and held me tightly against her. I don't know how long we stayed there for before Bekah started tugging me towards the exit.

"Go ahead I just need to say one last thing," I told her rubbing my eyes trying to get the tears to disappear from my face. Bekah nodded softly and left me alone. Finally I traced her name one last time. I placed my fingers to my lips and placed them on her name.

"I love you Kayla, always and forever," I told the stone carving.

_Quick flashback _

"_Can you tell me the name of the person you lost," the police officer asked me. I looked at him and stared emotionless for a few moments before answering. _

"_Kayla Mikaelson, my wife."_

* * *

**So tell me what you thought, and an update will come soon amigos. **_  
_

**Love to all **


	2. Lila and the Roaring Twenties

**So this is my second one-shot, but this time it is set in the 1920's back in Chicago with a girl named Lila. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: All i own is Lila and any other character i make up. **

I held onto her hand tightly as I listened to the final beats of her heart. Tears were streaming down my face as I thought about how this happened, and how it was my entire fault.

_Flashback _

_I held onto her hand tightly as we sat in a booth at Gloria's watching my sister and Stefan dance together. Every now and then they would whisper something to each other and the other one would laugh. I could barely focus though, I was starving. I hadn't eaten in a few days because of a promise that I made to her that I would always come to her if I was ever hungry, but I had taken too much the last time and she was really weak right now. _

"_Nik?" I turned to face my soul mate. Her brown eyes were looking at me with concern and I couldn't help but tuck a strand of her curly dirty blond hair behind her ear. She smiled before speaking again. "Are you alright Nik?" I took her other hand in mine and held her close to me. _

"_Everything is fine my little flower," Lila gave a small giggle as I lightly kissed her nose. Lilac Stevens had me whipped just like Rebekah had Stefan. I remember when I first met her when I first met Stefan because he had been feeding off of her. I had to compel her fear away and after a few months of knowing each other we started dating. I loved her. _

_She gave me a look though, "I know you're lying Nik tell me what's wrong," she spoke softly looking at me in the eyes. I just sighed and looked down. _

"_I'm just a little hungry," I heard her gasp from beside me. _

"_Oh my god it's been almost four days why didn't you tell me!" she exclaimed before pushing her hair to the side and offering her neck to me. My eyes could only focus on her beautiful neck. We had made this deal after she had caught me killing someone. She agreed to be my source of blood and in return I would heal her and not kill people. _

"_You were weak from the last time love," I reminded her, but she just shook her head and inched closer to me. I couldn't resist any more as I took her on my lap and circled her jugular with my tongue. I felt her shiver underneath me and a small smirk came to my face. Finally once I made sure that the skin was wet enough I tried, as gently as I could, to bite her. _

_I loved the taste of her blood. It was so good that I almost drained her dry the first time I fed off of her. I could understand why Stefan was so obsessed with her blood. Once I was sure that I had taken enough I pulled away and she rested her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were dropping and I knew that she was tired. Especially after I gave her my blood. Once she took enough to cover the bite mark she leaned her head against my shoulder lightly shutting her eyes. _

_I kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer to me. _

"_Sleep love," was all it took for her to pass out on me. I held onto her tightly lightly stroking her hair as she slept. When Rebekah and Stefan came over Rebekah winked at Lila and I together like this. I just nodded and turned my attention back to her sleeping form. _

"_She really loves you Nik," Rebekah smiled at me and Lila's sleeping form. _

"_I love her too," I replied kissing Lila's forehead lightly. Rebekah just smirked and turned her attention back to Stefan as they talked. Suddenly gun shots rang throughout the club. I covered Lila as she jerked up because of the noise from the falling debris. "Cover your eyes," I whispered to her as all four of us scooted out of the booth and started running for the door. Until something caught my eye. It was a wooden bullet. My entire body froze as I just stared at it, he had found us. _

"_Nik?" Lila asked beside me. I could tell that she was still weak so I needed to keep her close to me. During this time we had lost Rebekah and Stefan, and I knew that we needed to find them before he did. I only gripped her hand tighter as we ran through the crowd. _

"_Rebekah!" I shouted, "Come on sweetheart it's time to go!" Once I found her and Stefan I compelled him to forget his time with my sister and me before rushing around trying to find Lila. I had left her with Rebekah to get out of here, but once I found Rebekah I saw that Lila wasn't with her. _

"_I don't know where she Nik," she sobbed, "She got lost in the crowd." I curse and ran through the entire club before finding her. She was holding her stomach and looked over at me in shock. What I saw horrified me. Her white flapper dress had a red splash right where she was holding her hand. I was pulled out of my trance when I saw her collapse onto the ground in a hump. I ran over to her quickly putting my wrist to her mouth, but her body rejected it. _

"_Go Nik," she choked out as she started coughing up blood. I just shook my head as tears started flowing down my face. "Go!" she yelled. I just shook my head picking her up in my arms and running out of the club with Rebekah following quickly behind me. I could feel her heart slowing down and panic erupted in my mind. She had my blood in her system, and she didn't want to become a vampire. _

_When Rebekah and I got back to the old warehouse I tried shaking Lil awake, but it was too late she was dead. For the rest of the night all I did was hold onto her waiting for her to wake up. Rebekah was rubbing my back softly. She knew what it was like to lose someone that you loved, hell she had just lost Stefan (ignore the fact that it was my fault) she knew what it was like. _

_Suddenly she woke up with a gasp. Her eyes were searching the room frantically until they landed on me. She immediately threw herself into my arms and started sobbing loudly. She knew. _

"_Hey it's okay, you're safe," I cooed into her ear as she buried her head into my neck, "You're safe now he won't hurt you anymore." She didn't say anything, but continued to sob into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down, but she just sobbed for hours. The entire time I never let go of her and neither did Rebekah. _

"_A man, he was looking for you," she sobbed out. "W-When I said I did-didn't know wh-what he was t-talking about h-he took th-the gun." _

_I quickly cut her off. _

"_Sh," I soothed into her ear, "It's okay I promise he won't hurt you again." _

"_He killed me!" She screamed. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead." _

"_Lila," Rebekah started, but she crumpled in my arms and her sobbed. She wouldn't stop crying and it was breaking my insides apart. "Lila you need to drink some-."_

"_No!" She yelled struggling out of my grip and running to a far corner. I glared at my idiot sister before walking cautiously towards Lila. All her emotions were heightened right now because as much as I hated it, it was true. Lila, the only one that mattered, was in transition to a vampire. And she never wanted to be one. No matter how hard I begged her to turn in the past she would never give in. Her brother had been a vampire, and he nearly killed her. _

_That was the night I met my precious flower. Her brother was taking a bite of her neck, more like tearing it apart. After she healed, Lila told me her story. Katerina had been busy and turned him just a few months before I came to Chicago. Lila had been trying hard to keep her brother in line so that he wouldn't kill anyone because that was what he wanted, but it soon caught up to the both of them. _

_Ever since then Lila had been terrified of vampires, and it took months for her to become accustomed to Rebekah and Stefan and even longer for her to let me inside her head. Ever since then we had been attached at the hip. Then I became her next 'project' as Rebekah liked to put it. That's where our deal came into play, and I hate to admit it, but her project was working. I became stronger from just a single blood source given willingly and I became better mentally as well. I hated hurting my flower, but the after effects were amazing. Yes the big bag Original loved to cuddle with his human girl, sue me. _

"_Lila," I said slowly and kneeled down to her height. Hesitantly she looked up at me, and I hated the sight of her bloodshot eyes. They made me feel so vulnerable just to see her in pain. "Please," I begged and another sob ripped through her throat. _

"_I can't I'm going to be a killer, a murderer," she rambled out. "I'm going to be just like my brother." _

"_No, no," I soothed rubbing her shoulders, "You'll never be like him, I won't let you be like that. I promise you." _

_I turned back to Rebekah who had a cup of blood in her hands. She handed it to me looking quite glum at the moment. I agreed with her though, Lila didn't deserve to be a vampire. She deserved so much more than that. I turned back to Lila frowning as she took the cup of blood from my hand. For a few moments she just stared at the cup before, shaking, she raised it to her lips. _

_Was she really going to do this? I watched in amazement as the blood just was a few inches from her lips. Suddenly she took the cup and threw it to the ground so that the blood and the glass shattered onto the floor. Her hands came up to her eyes and she tried to hide from me. _

_I just took her in my arms and held her as she sobbed into my jacket. She couldn't do it. _

_And I wasn't going to force her to either. Everyone knew that already. _

_End flashback _

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She muttered weakly. I half smiled and stroked both of her cheeks as her head was lying in my lap. We were back at our apartment on the outskirts of Chicago as I held her for her last few hours of life.

Tears were streaming down my eyes as I stared at her pale face.

"I remember love," I responded leaning down so that I could kiss her forehead. I had been doing this as much as I could for the past few hours just to feel the taste of her skin on my lips. I could never get enough, and soon it would all be gone. "You were wearing a blue flapper dress if I recall correctly , and your hair was in a bun."

"My favorite blue dress, yours as well," she smiled weakly at me and I happily returned her smile. She sighed deeply and her eyes started to droop shut for a few moments before they opened again. Another tear fell down my cheek. It was getting closer, she was almost gone. "Please don't cry Nik," she whispered sadly as her hand came up to my cheek and lightly stroked my tears away. I moved her upwards so that her head was resting on my chest. I pulled the dark duvet covers up on us so that they were draped over her shoulder.

"I love you Lil," I breathed kissing her soft lips one last time. She gave me a small smile and leaned back into my touch.

"I love you too Nik, even if I'm not here I will always love you," she whispered shutting her eyes once again.

She didn't open them this time.

I held onto her tightly as I listened to her last heartbeats as if they were the most beautiful sympathy I had ever heard.

Then I broke down into sobs.

* * *

**So tell me what you think by clicking that little review button down there...Come on you know you want to. **

**In all seriousness though please review to tell me your thoughts whether it will be good or bad. I know I suck at grammar though :P **

**Love to all. **


End file.
